Forgotten Potter Heir
by Loveanimeangel
Summary: Harry is abused by his father and he decides to leave.
1. Chapter 1

Forgoten Potter Heir and twin

**Pairings:** Harry/Carlise, Lily/James first small bit of the story, Remus/Sam, Draco/Bella, Neviele/Luna, Edward/Pansy, Aro/Tom (Voldemort), Severus/Sirius, Lily/Marcus/Ciaus

**About you:**

**Name:** Harrison James Potter (Real boy who lived (Abused))

**Nick Name: **Harry

**Family:**

**Mom: **Lilian Evans-Potter

**Dad: **James Owen Potter

**Brother: **James Owen Potter Jr. (8) (False boy who lived)

**Son:** Owen Jamison Potter (3)

**Daughter:** Alyssa Iris Maragold Potter (3)

**Other:**

**Friends: **Aro, Remus, Sirius, Tom (Voldemort), Sam, Severus, Draco, Bella, Edward, Pansy, Neviele, Luna, Carlisle

**Past:**

Harry was 12 when Voldemort (Dumbeldore acting like voldemort) attaced and cased the killing curse on Harry but it rebounded off of Harry and hit the wall right next to Harry causing it explode and a small piece of the wall hit James Owen Potter Jr. and Harry got the scare from the killing curse it self but yet Harry's brother was named the boy who lived so Harry was used as a house elf and also abused until he turned 20 and decided to move to the united states with his friends. Harry got raped by his 'father' on his 17th birthday and he fell pregnant with a twin boy and girl that he named Alyssa Iris Maragold Potter and Owen Jamison Potter. That is where the story is going to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Start**

Harry was packing his things getting ready to leave when his bedroom (if you can call it that) door opened "Daddy do you have to leave?" Aly and O (Alyssa and Owen) asked at the same time "Yes Aly, O but if you want you guys can come and live with me and my friends." Harry said to his son and daughter "Really?" Aly and O asked "Yes really" Harry said as he gave his two kids a hug and kissed their heads. After Harry finished packing his things he helped his son and daughter pack their things and then they walked down stairs. "Hey whore where do you think you are going with Alyssa and Owen?" James Sr. asked his son "Me and MY kids are leaving and going to stay with Sev and Siri in the United States." Harry said as he enphased the word 'my' "I don't think so." James Sr. said as he walked up to his oldest son and started to beat him. About an hour later James Sr. was still beating his son when he was thrown off of Harry by Sirius as Severus helped Harry up and headed to the car. "What the hell Potter you beat your oldest son just because he wants to take his kids with him to america?" Sirius asked "Yes because I won't let him take my kids with him." James Sr. said then he paled as he realised what he said. "You bastered I stooded back and let you beat harry but you had to rape him to.?" Lily said as she walked into the room and over to James Sr. and slaped him hard across the face "James I want a devorce." Lily said as tears came to her face and she went to the car that had her son and grand/step kids in it. "What do you want Lily?" Severus asked/sneered "I wanted to say sorry to harry for not being able to protect him from James and that the only reason why James treated Harry the way he did is because that Harry is not his son Marcus's and Ciaus's son." Lily said as she hugged Harry to her "What! Why didn't you ever tell me this before and why didn't you let me go see my father's before?" Harry asked his mother "Because I was so afriad that I wuld never have seen you again." Lily said as tears streamed down her face "Mom you would always be able to see me." Harry said as he huged his mom as tears streamed down his own face "So do you think I can come with you to America?" Lily asked "Daddy can she please come with us?" Aly and O asked with a puppy pout on their face "Okay, Okay but please stop the pout." Harry said as he said his mom could come with them "Hey Sev can we leave now?" Siri asked as he came out of the house "Yea Siri, lets go." Severus said as he took sirius's hand and lead him to the car and they got in and drove to the black house


End file.
